Juegos Tontos Version Revisada
by Pia-san
Summary: Por fin Ranma y Akane han contraido matrimonio, pero las cosas estan resultando bastante mas dificiles de lo que esperaban. ONESHOT. Esta es una historia muy antigua que he reescrito y vuelto a publicar. Espero que la disfruten :


"Juegos Tontos"

Un fanfiction de Ranma ½ por Pia-san

OOOOO

Última revisión: 17 de Agosto del 2013.

Notas de la Autora:

Esta es la primera historia de Ranma que escribí para el ojo público, hace ya muchos años. La escribí cuando el fandom de Ranma estaba en su apogeo en el idioma inglés, y había gran abundancia de historias de calidad. Este fue mi intento de sumarme a la ola creativa. Claro que de creativa no tenía mucho. La historia no es original en lo absoluto, y en partes se debe parecer mucho a tantas otras que la inspiraron. A pesar de todo esto, fue bastante bien recibida, y se hizo de algunos seguidores. Con el tiempo, con una amiga pensamos que valdría la pena traer estas historias el español, y abrimos un portal de traducciones para historias en español. Durante mucho tiempo, me rehusé a traducir esta historia, aun cuando me lo propusieron en varias oportunidades. Finalmente sucumbí ante la tentación, y la subí a nuestro portal (que más que claro ya no existe) pero nunca quede conforme con el resultado. La retire de la web, aún cuando siguen quedando algunas páginas que todavía la alojan.

Decidí por fin tomarme el minuto de reescribir la historia original, que ahora me tiene contenta. Y claro, entonces, ahora vale la pena traducirla. De nuevo. Y ahora, también estoy bastante conforme con esta versión de la historia.

No sé que tanto tenga que explicar acá, solo que esta es una nueva historia vieja, y espero que la disfruten :)

OOOOO

Advertencias:

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, y los estoy usando sin permiso, y sin fines de lucro. Este cuento es por el puro placer de escribir.

Me siento en el deber de informarles que esta es una historia con contenido altamente melodramático.

Y vamos con la historia…

OOOOO

Ya hacía algunas horas desde que Akane había comenzado a rondar sin rumbo alguno por las calles del pequeño pueblo costero donde se encontraba. Había estado llorando. Su rostro se sentía tibio y sonrojado, sus ojos estaban hinchados. Llevaba también buena parte del día intentando contener las lágrimas, pero al parecer éstas tenían voluntad propia, y seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

Faltaba poco para que el sol comenzara a ponerse, y la suave brisa estival que seguramente se convertiría en viento en el instante en que el sol desapareciera tras el horizonte, jugaba con su cabello, despejando su rostro, y hacía revolotear la falda de su vestido alrededor de sus rodillas. Sus manos estaban apretadas sobre su pecho, como si así fuese de alguna forma capaz de contener sus emociones, y dominarlas. O mejor aún, hacerlas desaparecer.

Akane se sentía perdida. Pero lo peor de todo era la sensación de fragilidad e impotencia. En toda su vida, Akane siempre se había sentido capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa. Hoy era un algo insignificante…

Estaba de pie en la cima de una pequeña colina, que ofrecía una hermosa vista del villorrio turístico hacia un lado, además de servirle de límite natural— y de la playa y un océano eterno frente a ella. En su descenso, el sol formaba alargadas y oscuras sombras, y un hermoso juego de tonos anaranjados en el cielo. Realmente, un bello despliegue de naturaleza, aún cuando a Akane parecía brindarle nada más que tristeza. Muy a pesar suyo, deseaba que él hubiese estado allí, junto a ella.

Akane estaba cansada de llorar, cansada de huir, cansada de todo. Especialmente, estaba cansada de él. Y a pesar de que él era la causa de todo su sufrimiento, deseaba… deseaba que hubiese estado allí, junto a ella.

Observó la playa solitaria, a excepción de algún deportista que pasaba trotando. Parecía que la hora de cenar había llamado a la mayoría de la gente que había estado disfrutando del día junto al mar. Sabía que era probable que reaparecieran dentro de algunas horas, algo más arropados, a pasear por el boulevard que bordeaba la playa, como aquella pareja de enamorados que podía divisar en la solitud de la arena, esperando la puesta de sol.

'Podríamos ser nosotros', pensaba Akane. Los únicos sonidos que llegaban hasta ella eran del viento que a cada instante parecía ser más fuerte, y las olas que rompían sobre rocas, no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

De pronto el viento cesó de soplar, y las olas se recogieron, llenándolo todo de un silencio momentáneo. Sus mejillas se sintieron aún más tibias. Su cabello descansó sobre su rostro, bloqueando parcialmente la hermosa vista de la puesta de sol. Akane reacomodó un mechón tras su oreja. En ese instante en que el sonido de las olas parecía haberse suspendido, desacostumbrada a la paz silenciosa que parecía envolverlo todo, se sintió profundamente sola. Sintió su garganta apretarse nuevamente. Su rostro era un reflejo de la angustia que la agobiaba.

Todo lo que importaba, todo lo que podía llegar a importar… Su nombre escapó de sus labios, porque era lo único que había en su mente y en su corazón. Ya no quedaba lugar para nada más.

"Ranma..."

Y mientras otra lágrima corría por su mejilla, el silencio fue quebrado por una ola que chocó contra las rocas, trayéndola de nuevo al presente. Molesta consigo misma, limpió la solitaria lágrima con fiereza. Le hubiera gustado ser capaz de sentir ira contra Ranma, pero solo conseguía concentrar tristeza en su corazón. Una vez más, deseó que pudiese estar ahí con ella para compartir el momento, para simplemente disfrutarlo, para _estar_ con ella. Sobre todo, deseó que _quisiese _estar con ella.

OOOOO

Ranma y Akane habían contraído matrimonio hacía más o menos una semana. Sus padres habían decidido que sería una buena idea si pasaban un par de semanas solos, por su luna de miel, de manera que Nabiki había arreglado su estadía en una cabaña en este pequeño pueblo vacacional, cuya ubicación había guardado en secreto, por razones obvias, para el bien de la nueva pareja... y por una suma módica extraída de los poco felices padres.

La boda había sido prácticamente forzada, tal como todos los intentos anteriores. Akane hubiera estado mintiéndose a sí misma si hubiera dicho que no quería llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Pero en el fondo se encontraba profundamente emocionada. Ranma… Akane amaba demasiado a Ranma como para seguir estirando esa extraña relación que ambos insistían en conservar, suspendida entre el deber y la posibilidad de algo más, independiente de sus circunstancias. Cuando se habían conocido, Akane había estado furiosa por el hecho de que su padre había tenido la desfachatez de planificar la vida de su hija sin consultarle, pero lentamente había comenzado a querer a Ranma. Con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que a pesar que Ranma era usualmente bastante rudo, terco e insensible, guardaba un buen corazón. En ocasiones podía ser incluso… dulce. El problema era que cuando intentaba llevarse bien con él, simplemente parecía no funcionar. Akane lo sabía de sobra. Era esa actitud defensiva, grabada en su cerebro desde el primer día. Se preguntaba si sería lo mismo para él.

Aún así, en numerosas ocasiones, Ranma había luchado fervientemente para salvarla de peligro, había demostrado profunda preocupación cuando ella parecía no sentirse bien. Habían tenido momentos solo para ellos dos, en que Ranma había demostrado lo tierno y dulce que podía ser con ella. En aquellas atesoradas ocasiones, Akane había pensado que tal vez él la amaba, o al menos, sentía cariño por ella. Pero si la situación se tornaba medianamente íntima, volvían a los insultos y Akane una vez más veía sus esperanzas evaporarse… hasta la vez siguiente en que la situación se repetía. Era como una montaña rusa agobiante. Y Akane necesitaba bajarse. Cada altibajo le quebraba un poquito más el alma.

Cuando su padre le había informado que intentarían una nueva boda, y que Ranma había estado de acuerdo, Akane había puesto alguna resistencia inicial, porque más que nada todos esperaban eso de ella. Ese era el principal problema. En algún momento, sin que nadie lo hubiera exigido, la reacción oficial a cualquier charla o mención siquiera de la idea del casamiento había sigo escrita: ninguno de los dos quería el compromiso, nunca lo habían querido. Era prácticamente su obligación el mostrarse rebeldes ante la idea, y pelear constantemente por lo mismo. Pero Akane había estado embargada de una infantil victoria. Había estado feliz de saber que sería _ella_ quien se convertiría finalmente en la esposa de Ranma, en vez de alguna de las otras chicas que tanto deseaban casarse con él.

Pero cuando había intentado discutir el tema con Ranma el día antes de la boda, y de alguna manera poder conseguir alguna certeza de que las cosas iban a ser medianamente normales entre ellos, Ranma había parecido completamente desinteresado, ofreciendo un acuerdo automático a cualquier idea. Había sido verdaderamente doloroso ver su desapego, como si lo que les estaba a punto de ocurrir no fuera más relevante que hacer las compras para la semana. Akane no podía determinar si Ranma deseaba en verdad casarse con ella, si lo estaba haciendo para conservar el honor de su familia, o si sencillamente había terminado por ceder a la presión. Akane sabía, o quería creer, que la realidad se encontraba en algún punto entre todas las alternativas anteriores. Ranma nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se diera de buena gana a una obligación. Siempre reaccionaba con alguna queja. A veces por el único motivo de llevar la contra. Pero en esta ocasión había sido tan distinto.

"Oye, quizás ahora por fin nos dejen en paz."

Y había sido imposible sacarle algún otro tipo de explicación.

Ranma y Akane había estado asistiendo a la universidad durante dos años, y al momento de la boda, se encontraban en casa disfrutando de las últimas semanas de las vacaciones de verano.

Gracias a Kasumi, nadie había interrumpido la ceremonia esta vez. Astutamente, la mayor de las Tendo había convidado a toda la población de artistas marciales de Nerima a una cena que había sido cuidadosamente preparada para inducir un profundo sueño de varios días. Doctor Tofu había dado a Akane instrucciones sobre la dosis para cada persona como regalo de bodas, y Kasumi había usado la información, con excelentes resultados. Ninguno de los convidados hubiera creído a Kasumi capaz de un truco semejante, por lo que todos habían caído en un profundo sueño sin mayores dificultades.

La pareja de recién casados había prácticamente huido de Nerima inmediatamente después de la ceremonia, antes que nadie pudiera adivinar que mientras todos dormían se había llevado a cabo una boda. Nadie más que Nabiki sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, ni siquiera sus propios padres.

Había sido un viaje lleno de tensión. Ranma no había pronunciado palabra durante todo el recorrido. Ella no lo había hecho mucho mejor. Podrían haber sido dos desconocidos viajando en el mismo tren.

Aquella noche, mientras se preparaban para dormir, y sin decir una palabra, Ranma se había hecho de una almohada y una frazada, y armado su cama en el suelo. Después de aquel viaje, Akane no tenía ninguna ilusión de que las cosas mejoraran. Pero aún así le había dolido el que Ranma ni siquiera se hubiera dignado en sentarse a compartir la cena, o en intercambiar una conversación.

Al día siguiente, su relación había parecido deslizarse de vuelta a los patrones habituales. Ranma, haciendo uso de insultos, aunque si poner demasiado énfasis en ellos, y Akane, recurriendo a la violencia. Ella tenía que admitir que había sido casi un alivio, aún cuando no había habido una verdadera… chispa. Eran los movimientos automáticos. Sin sentido. Pero luego Ranma había parecido concentrarse en insultos relativos a su matrimonio, que no podía creer que se hubiera casado con una marimacho poco sexy, etc, etc, etc. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo había sido la apatía. Ranma parecía crónicamente aburrido o deprimido, Akane no podía decidir cuál de las dos opciones era peor. La única conclusión a la que podía llegar, era que Ranma se sentía bastante infeliz, aún cuando ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por complacerlo. No había intentado cocinar ni una sola vez. Había vestido atuendos que creía Ranma podía considerar más femeninos de lo que usualmente llevaba. Incluso había decidido dejar su entrenamiento de lado mientras estuvieran de luna de miel, en caso que Ranma pensara que era muy ahombrado de su parte. Akane había estado haciendo un constante esfuerzo por sonreír más a menudo. Después de todo, Ranma alguna vez había dicho que se veía linda cuando sonreía. Dios, tanto trabajo…

Al día siguiente, Ranma no la había insultado. Sólo había estado silencioso. Luego le había preguntado que porqué ya no intentaba cocinar. Y Akane casi no lo había podido creer cuando Ranma había incómodamente sugerido que dieran un paseo por la playa, en uno de esos extraños instantes de paz entre ambos. Akane creía que a su manera, él también se estaba esforzando. Pero dadas las circunstancias y su manera de comportarse en los últimos días, este ofrecimiento le había parecido demasiado lejano a su carácter. Akane no había sabido qué pensar. Seguro que también se estaba empeñando. Aunque era demasiado forzado. Ver a Ranma tratando con tanas ganas de hacer esa primera semana de su matrimonio llevadera, le dolía a Akane aún más que la indiferencia. Era demasiado evidente lo mucho que le costaba hacer un esfuerzo por aparentar que las cosas no estaban yendo de mal en peor.

Tras ese pequeño acto de normalidad, a Akane le parecía que Ranma se sentía verdaderamente miserable. Estaba casi segura que la razón para esto era que verdaderamente Ranma no la quería, y que finalmente había accedido al matrimonio por la sencilla razón que debía hacerlo. Sabía además que Ranma era demasiado honorable como para ir con otra a espaldas suyas, lo que significaba que porque Ranma estaba verdaderamente atascado con ella, quizá nunca llegaría a encontrar el amor. Akane no quería ser la causa de ese tipo de miseria, pero no tenía ninguna pista de cómo empezar a resolver el problema. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que las cosas ocurrieran como estaban ocurriendo, pero había estado segura de que iba a ser capaz de manejar la situación, de tolerarla, y que no sería tan difícil.

Akane había creído que después de todos estos años juntos, Ranma habría aprendido a quererla, aunque fuera un poco. En sus sueños más osados, había fantaseado que Ranma finalmente se enamoraba de ella, tal como ella se había enamorado de él. Desear siempre ha sido muy sencillo, después de todo…

Y hoy, la situación finalmente había llegado más allá de lo que Akane era capaz de soportar.

Había ocurrido durante la hora de almuerzo, ambos comiendo silenciosamente. Era incómodo. Akane había intentado comenzar una conversación.

"¿Te gustaría ir a la playa cuando terminemos aquí?", le había preguntado Akane.

"No estoy de ánimos", había sido su respuesta. Ranma ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la vista de su comida.

Akane había instantáneamente perdido la poca energía que había conseguido acumular para hacer su pregunta. En ningún momento se había ilusionado que Ranma respondería con entusiasmo. Pero tampoco había estado preparada para la frialdad de su respuesta.

"Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa", había sugerido finalmente, sus ojos fijos en el plato frente a ella.

"Como quieras", había sido la respuesta sin emoción, Ranma aún concentrado en su comida.

"Ranma… quiero saber qué piensas de esto. Es por algo que estoy preguntándote _a ti_. No parece que estés disfrutando en lo absoluto..."

"¿Acaso se supone que tenga que disfrutar una luna de miel contigo?" le había dicho, mirándola sin ninguna compasión.

Akane podía entender que Ranma no la amara. Pero había creído que por lo menos serían amigos. Quizás la amistad que ella sabía existía entre ambos no había sido más que su imaginación. Incluso podía entender su indiferencia. Pero jamás se había imaginado que… ¿Sería posible acaso que Ranma no sólo no la quisiera, sino que muy por el contrario, la odiara? Aún cuando fuera un mecanismo de defensa, sus esperanzas habían sido ya bastante golpeadas en los últimos días, y para todo había un límite. Akane se había preguntado si acaso Ranma tenía alguna necesidad de ser cruel, si era algo que hacía sin proponérselo, o si en verdad buscaba herirla.

Su corazón se había roto en ese instante. Akane había podido literalmente sentirlo quebrarse, desmoronándose en pedacitos, dejando tras de sí un hueco en ella, lleno de dolor, que amenazaba con tragarla. Había intentado esconder su enorme tristeza, pero sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, traicionándola.

"¡Discúlpame, Akane!" Y la expresión en el rostro de Ranma había cambiado abruptamente, los ojos muy abiertos, su postura alerta. Y durante algunos segundos, Akane había podido ver un reflejo de la persona que había conocido hacía tantos años ya, a aquel chico carismático que la había cautivado rápidamente, en vez del extraño en el que se había convertido durante las últimas semanas. Pero se había desvanecido tan rápido como había reaparecido. Había vuelto al estudio minucioso de su comida. "No quise decir eso... es que... quise decir..." había balbuceado.

"Está bien, Ranma... Yo… creo que… comprendo", había dicho, su cabeza gacha, los ojos desenfocados, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por fin desde sus ojos, tan pesadas que ni siquiera habían podido rodar por sus mejillas, cayendo en vez directamente sobre sus manos, la mesa, el plato y sus contenidos. Su mentón había temblado con el esfuerzo de no romper en sollozos histéricos. Dificultosamente, había tomado un respiro profundo, y lo había solado lentamente para conseguir calmarse.

Hasta ese momento, Akane no había estado completamente segura, pero ahora no había ninguna duda de sus tendencias masoquistas, porque después de todo esto, había vuelto a intentarlo.

"¿Y? ¿Te gustaría hacer algo después de almorzar?"

Akane había intentado sonreír, o poner algo de ánimo en su voz, pero había sido imposible. Por lo menos Ranma había parecido pensarlo por algunos instantes, y luego había mirado a Akane a los ojos. Y una vez más, Akane no había podido identificar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz. Solo seriedad, tan fuera de lugar en su persona.

"Creo que…" había intentado. Ranma suspiró, alejando los ojos. El silencio se hizo intenso durante algunos segundos, hasta que Ranma levantó la mirada nuevamente y dijo, "Quiero estar solo... Necesito… Necesito pensar un poco las cosas. Pensé que sería más fácil después de casarnos, pero..." y la frase murió sin terminar. Ranma bajo su vista.

"Ya veo", murmuró Akane.

Terminaron su comida en silencio. O más bien, Ranma había terminado su comida, y Akane la había arrastrado por el plato. Había conseguido dominar las lágrimas, y ahora la envolvía una extraña sensación de adormecimiento. Se sentía anestesiada.

Akane se había puesto de pié, retirando los platos de la mesa. Ranma se había quedado ahí sentado, inclinado sobre la mesa, su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, sus ojos desenfocados, mirando por la ventana la maravillosa vista del océano.

La vajilla había resbalado de sus manos y caído el lavaplatos. El ruido había sido ensordecedor. Pero el silencio que había quedado tras del estruendo había sido aún peor, amenazando con tragarse toda su existencia. No había sido capaz de soportar el silencio. Sus manos habían agarrado con fuerza el borde del mesón de la cocina hasta que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos, mientras su garganta se cerraba, y sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder bajo su peso. Había intentado controlar el llanto que sabía explotaría si se atrevía siquiera a respirar.

A partir de ese minuto, sus recuerdos eran brumosos. Sin saber exactamente como había ocurrido, y antes que nadie lo notara, se había encontrado corriendo calle abajo, llorando desconsoladamente.

¡No quería que fuera así! Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas podían resultar tan mal, ni que ambos fueran a sentirse tan miserables. Si llegara a existir alguna posibilidad de arreglar las cosas aunque fuera solo un poco, tendrían que calmadamente conversarlo, como adultos. Pero Ranma solo quería estar solo.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Como necesitaba llorar y llorar! Sobre todo ahora que sabía que guardárselo no había servido de nada. Sabía que tenía que calmarse, y que ya estaba llamando la atención de la gente del lugar. La verdad era que se estaba tornando en un espectáculo. Claro que se sentía en su pleno derecho de incomodar un poco a los desconocidos que paseaban por el pueblo. Todo este tiempo había estado tan preocupada por Ranma, por lo que estaba sintiendo… Pero ella… Ella también se merecía algo mejor. ¿Cómo era posible que Ranma fuera tan egoísta? Akane había sido bastante incapaz de dejar de repetir la última conversación que habían tenido.

La larga caminata por el pueblo y sus alrededores la había calmado un poco. A veces había caminado, otras había corrido. Había estado sentada observando a los paseantes por un momento antes de reanudar su marcha. A veces la pena volvía con más fuerza, y lloraba y corría, sin saber a donde la llevaban sus cansados pies. Había perdido la noción del paso del tiempo, absorbida como estaba en su dolor, en sus momentos de egoísmo justificado, intentando poner pies y cabeza a una situación absurda que no tenía razón de ser.

De pronto, Akane había notado que la temperatura bajaba, y que se encontraba cansada. Tenía sueño, tenía sed. Su cabeza retumbaba adolorida de tanto llorar. Pero más que nada, se sentía vacía.

Había detenido su paseo sin rumbo cuando había visto la puesta de sol. Su belleza la había atrapado momentáneamente, aún cuando su cabeza continuaba llena de confusos pensamientos. La cálida luz y los colores la habían relajado.

En efecto, necesitaban conversar. Akane estaba segura de que podrían manejar la situación, de llegar a algún tipo de entendimiento o tregua. Se prometió que haría todo lo posible para poder siquiera discutir civilizadamente la situación en la que se encontraban.

Era consuelo de idiotas, lo sabía, pero por lo menos, Akane ya no guardaba ninguna ilusión. Claro que esto no significaba que ambos tuvieran que ser infelices. Para empezar, comenzaría por dejar de aparentar que todo estaba bien, como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera ocurrido. Dejaría de esforzarse en sonreír, o en intentar complacerlo. ¿Qué importaba, después de todo? Había sido sumamente… inocente e infantil de su parte creer que con eso solucionaría sus problemas. Eran adultos, ¿no? Pues harían como tal, discutirían este asunto, y continuarían con sus vidas.

Pero aún así…

"Oh, Ranma…"

OOOOO

Ranma había estado buscando a Akane incansablemente por todo el pueblo. Creía que Akane había salido poco después del mediodía, y a medida que pasaban los minutos, su preocupación aumentaba, hasta que le había sido imposible quedarse sentado otro momento esperando que volviera. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, porque había estado tan embobado en sus preocupaciones, que le había tomado un buen rato darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo. De pronto había sentido la casa más fría de lo habitual, se había preguntado cómo era posible que no la hubiera escuchado salir, cuando habitualmente estaba dolorosamente consciente de todos sus movimientos. Akane tenía razón. Era un idiota desconsiderado. Deseaba que este fuera el límite de su idiotez, y que las cosas no siguieran cuesta abajo.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía de sobra que en esta ocasión era efectivamente culpa suya. Ranma había estado arruinándole la vida a Akane desde el minuto en que él y su padre habían puesto pie en la casa de los Tendo. Akane había sido tan vivaz cuando recién la comenzaba a conocer, y él la había estado insultando constantemente desde entonces. Pero nada parecía afectarla verdaderamente. Y por eso él había continuado con su estúpida manera de mostrarle que estaba atento a todo cuanto ella hiciera, o dejara de hacer. Pero algo le había ocurrido después de la boda. Ranma no la había visto entrenar ni intentar cocinar desde entonces. Y había notado de sobra que estaba tratando de ser más femenina… pero esa no era la Akane que el amaba.

Akane…

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero desapareció al instante siguiente. Tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo no podían ser buenos. Akane— Algo… profundo le había ocurrido. Ranma estaba seguro que él era el culpable. Después de todo, ¿no había sido él quien había accedido a la boda en esta ocasión? Y aún sabiendo que Akane no lo amaba, que no _podía_ amarlo del mismo modo que él a ella.

Después de algún tiempo, se le había hecho fácil admitirlo. La amaba. Al comienzo le había parecido linda y amistosa. Primero, se había sentido atraído a por la amistad que le ofrecía. Akane era la primera persona con quien entablaba algún tipo de lazo cercano en muchos años. Y ella… ella había conseguido conocerlo verdaderamente. Le había dado su confianza. Ranma nunca había podido confiar en nadie. Pero Akane era una persona afectuosa y fiel, con un corazón infinito. Y luego… luego había comenzado a verla con otros ojos, y poco a poco, lentamente, se había enamorado de ella, aún cuando al comienzo no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de sus emociones.

Ranma había tenido la esperanza de que algún día ella llegara también a quererlo. Pero ahora sabía que aquello había sido nada más que esperanzas. Y él, como el idiota que era, la había prácticamente pisoteado, y su hermoso corazón, la fiereza que él tanto quería, se había roto. O al menos, así le parecía a él. Akane había sencillamente… desaparecido.

Ranma continuó la búsqueda, girando el anillo en su mano izquierda con el pulgar inconscientemente.

"Akane…" balbuceó angustiado.

Ranma había finalmente accedido a los planes de matrimonio, por la sencilla razón que Akane era la única chica con la que se imaginaba pasando el resto de su vida, y cuando Akane había accedido también a la ceremonia, Ranma había creído que posiblemente sus razones fueran semejantes a las de él. Quizás ese había sido el problema. En vez de haber simplemente accedido, probablemente hubiera sido mejor haberlo conversado con ella en primer lugar.

¿Cómo podría haberse equivocado tanto? Su gran ego en acción, sin duda. Una vez más. Había dado por sentado que Akane querría casarse con él. Después de todo, todas las otras chicas que conocía querían lo mismo. ¿Por qué iba a ser esto diferente? Ranma estaba espantado de sí mismo. ¿Cuánto más arrogante podría ser? Estaba seguro que no podía ser mucho peor que esto.

Luego había pensado que podrían pulir las asperezas luego de la boda. Iban a poder pasar algún tiempo solos durante la luna de miel. Seguramente tendrían suficientes ocasiones para discutir cómo se sentían respecto del otro… si es que se atrevían. Hasta ahora, Ranma no había conseguido tocar el tema. Ella lo había intentado, durante la víspera de la boda, mientras todos dormían un profundo y forzado sueño. Pero Ranma había sentido terror de ver en su bello rostro algo que lo desalentara. Alguna duda. Lo había asustado el posible rechazo. ¿Y qué haría él entonces? Había tomado el camino fácil, cobardemente, y la había ignorado.

En su defensa, Ranma honestamente había creído que una vez que se encontraran solos, sería capaz de juntar el coraje para ventilar todo el asunto, pero lamentablemente, todo había ocurrido de manera radicalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado. Akane había parecido tan deprimida luego de la boda, que había decidido darle su espacio aquella primera noche, en vez de intentar acercarse a ella en cualquier forma. Hasta abrazarla mientras dormía hubiera sido como un bálsamo para su alma. Pero en esto también se había sentido atemorizado. Seguro que Akane no iba a querer a un fenómeno de circo como él tocándola, especialmente considerando lo mucho que ya le había arruinado su vida.

Y ahora… Ahora estaba seriamente considerando anular el matrimonio, con la esperanza de que Akane encontrara a un tipo _normal_, en vez de quedarse estancada con un raro como él. ¿Qué tipo de hombre era, después de todo, pasando la mitad de su vida como una mujer? Su mano se empuñó inconscientemente. Era la única solución que podía encontrar para pagar por su egoísmo.

Ahora, Akane estaba amarrada a un idiota insensible, mitad hombre, mitad mujer, que deliberadamente se había comportado como un imbécil con ella solo unas horas antes, en un desesperado intento por tratar de sacarle alguna reacción de aquellas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Excelente plan. En vez de eso, su bocota había dicho más de lo estrictamente necesario, y sólo había conseguido herirla aún más. Esa chica terca, con tremenda fuerza de voluntad que él quería tanto había desaparecido, y era su culpa. Quizá… quizá Akane finalmente entraría en razón, e intentaría dejarlo, y buscar… algo más. A alguien que fuera digno de su cariño. Sabía de sobra que no le costaría mucho trabajo.

'No con lo hermosa que es…'

Pero ahora que estaban casados… ¿se atrevería ella a dejarlo? Akane tendría que acceder a la anulación, y era altamente probable que por mantener el honor de la familia, eso no ocurriría. Ranma tampoco la creía capaz de encontrar un amante. Ella jamás le sería infiel. La conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que no estaba en ella el llegar a ese tipo de… acuerdos. Y francamente, en él mismo tampoco.

'Y aunque encontrara a un tipo,' Ranma pensó ya oponiéndose a la idea, 'seguramente me daría un ataque de celos y haría todo lo posible por alejarlo de ella'.

Siempre había estado tan celoso de cualquier persona que se acercara mucho a Akane. Era una reacción que le costaba muchísimo controlar. Y por su culpa, ahora era probable que Akane nunca encontrara el amor que se merecía, y que él tanto quería darle. Ranma se odiaba por eso.

¿Y si sencillamente le decía lo que sentía por ella? ¿Podía ser así de fácil? Ranma no creía que eso funcionara. Muy por el contrario. Akane era demasiado generosa, y terminaría haciéndola sentir aún más atrapada. Quizá con el tiempo ella llegaría a quererlo. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría eso en ocurrir? Y en el intertanto, ambos seguirían siendo infelices.

Ranma cesó su apresurada marcha cuando un chiflón de viento soplo con fuerza. Se volvió a mirar el cielo anaranjado. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y había llegado sin quererlo a las afueras del pueblo, sobre uno de las colinas que lo bordeaban, no lejos de la casa donde se estaban alojando. Había recorrido la villa completa, y las afueras, y no había encontrado ni rastro de Akane. Antes, siempre había sido sencillo dar con ella. Había sido solo cuestión de seguir los rastros de destrucción. Pero ahora...

Su vista se volvió hacia la puesta de sol. La calidez de la luz contrastaba con lo frío que comenzaba a sentirse el viento sobre su rostro. Ranma cerró los ojos, e imaginó a Akane en su mente. De pronto ya no era una chica, sino una bella mujer, a la que había obligado a llorar y a huir, y su corazón una vez más vivió la angustia de saber que era él el causante de su dolor.

"Oh, Akane…" murmuró Ranma con nostalgia.

Ranma inhaló profundamente, y abrió los ojos. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Akane estaba de pie a unos treinta metros suyos, dándole la espalda mientras observaba el atardecer. Por unos segundos la visión lo abrumó. Estaba tan hermosa que su corazón había comenzado a latir apresuradamente. Por fin la había encontrado.

¿Y ahora, qué? Ranma tuvo que controlar la urgencia que sentía por acercarse a ella y envolverla en sus brazos, pero tampoco quería arruinar el minuto de paz en que la había encontrado. Empuñó las manos, frustrado ante su indecisión. Ella tenía razón. Era un estúpido.

Antes de poder seguir pensándolo, Ranma había comenzado a caminar hacia ella. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para solucionar este embrollo? ¿Confesarle lo que sentía? En el fondo, Ranma sabía que la solución _podía_ ser así de simple, y al carajo con su temor al rechazo. Ofrecerle disculpas, y explicarle como se sentía, explicarle porqué se había estado comportando como un idiota. Pedirle perdón. Y de ahí… Sabía que era el peor momento para acobardarse, pero por un instante había sentido la breve tentación de desaparecer silenciosamente por donde mismo había llegado.

Fue entonces cuando la escuchó suspirar.

"Oh, Ranma…"

El corazón se le atravesó en la garganta, y con dificultad tomo un profundo respiro.

"Acá estoy, Akane…"

OOOOO

Por alguna razón, Akane no estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Pero eso no significaba que se sintiera indiferente a su presencia. Su corazón se aceleró instantáneamente al oír su voz. Se volvió abruptamente para observar una suave sonrisa en su rostro. La luz anaranjada hacía todo tipo de cosas maravillosas a sus expresivos ojos.

"¡Ranma!" Akane alejó la mirada, pero lentamente volvió los ojos a posarse sobre los de él. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?"

"No mucho," respondió, y miró al suelo, al igual que Akane.

En el fondo, Akane podía escuchar las olas golpeando las rocas incesantemente, aunque en su mente solo se registraba un ruido lejano, mientras entre ellos el silencio se estiraba. Ambos levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, y encontrándose una vez más.

Abrieron la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo, pero al ver que el otro hacía lo mismo, volvieron a cerrarla. Luego ambos volvieron a intentar hablar. Esta vez sonrieron ante la coincidencia, la tensa atmosfera relajándose marginalmente.

Y otra vez el silencio.

"Me encontraste," dijo Akane.

"Tenía que hacerlo-" dijo Ranma con repentina urgencia. Guardó silencio abruptamente cuando notó con la facilidad que esas palabras habían salido de su boca y de su corazón. Dio un par de pasos, acercándose a Akane. Ella inhaló con sorpresa, pero Ranma ignoró su reacción.

Sus brazos estaban rígidos a sus costados, mientras empuñaba sus manos con furia. Ranma podía sentir su corazón latir ruidosamente. 'Akane...' pensó, mirando sus ojos, hermosos y claros. Por un momento le pareció verse reflejado en ellos… Akane… Akane por fin sonreía. Para Ranma, eso era todo lo que importaba. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse e intentó enfriar un poco la cabeza para no decir alguna idiotez que arruinara el frágil momento. Tenía que salir sin errores a la primera. Ranma cerró los ojos tomó un largo aliento.

Akane se sobresaltó cuando Ranma abrió sus ojos para clavarlos en los suyos. Esperaba con contenido aliento sus palabras, sin saber qué esperar ahora...

"Lo... lo siento, Akane."

Akane sintió sólo confusión. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Que su vida había sido completamente arruinada? ¿Que estaba atascado con una tan patética excusa de esposa, que ni siquiera podía cocinar sin arruinar alimentos en perfecto estado?

"Siento mucho… lo desconsiderado que he sido contigo todo este tiempo... Siento mucho haber actuado como un imbécil. Y siento aún más el hayas tenido que verte obligada a casarte conmigo. Creo… es culpa mía que estés tan triste, y desearía que hubiera alguna manera en que pudiera compensártelo." Su mirada bajó hasta el suelo. "Por favor…" dijo, tomando un respiro. "Akane… por favor, perdóname."

Akane temblaba, una mano sobre su boca, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir exactamente?

Mientras tanto, Ranma luchaba consigo mismo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y que Akane no las mal interpretara.

"Sé que estar casados… sé que no se supone que sea fácil, y… bueno… también puedo entender que estar casado con alguien— alguien como yo… vuelva una situación difícil aún peor." Ranma sintió pánico creciendo en su pecho. Esto era lo que más lo atemorizaba. Esta espantosa maldición. ¿Cómo iba a ser que—? ¿Sería posible que alguna vez alguien—? Y Akane… Akane merecía tanto más que lo que él era, tanto más de lo que él podía darle… Ranma sacudió su cabeza para intentar deshacerse de todo pensamiento innecesario. Suspiró. Esto no se trataba de él. Y no debía hacer que se tratarse de él tampoco. Esto se trataba de ella, y lo que ella quería. Dios… ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar su egoísmo de lado ni un instante?

Honestamente, Akane ya no sabía que creer. Ranma había alejado su mirada nuevamente. La expresión en su rostro se había tornado a una de dolor tan transparente, que para ella había sido sumamente fácil interpretarla. Ranma se estaba refiriendo a la maldición. _Alguien como yo_. Akane sacudió su cabeza mentalmente. Le parecía tan improbable que Ranma… Esta vez negó con la cabeza, casi con desesperación. Pero Ranma pareció no notarlo. Aún así, cuando levanto la vista para mirarla nuevamente, Akane pudo ver una tranquila determinación en su mirada, que la llenó en partes iguales de temor y curiosidad. Y una vez más sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Ranma se sintió frustrado como nunca en su vida. Una vez más Akane estaba a punto de llorar.

"Akane, por favor…" le dijo en un murmullo. "No llores más… Me— me duele cuando lloras..:"

Akane ahogó un respiro violentamente, y apartó la mirada. No era como si pudiera evitarlo, precisamente. Si pudiera controlar sus emociones, quizás todo esto hubiera sido más sencillo. No llores, Akane… no llores. Pero una vez más las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, tal como lo habían hecho durante gran parte del día.

Para Ranma, la situación se tornó inaceptable. Era demasiado. No podía permitir que esto continuara. Dio un paso más hacia ella. Akane pareció no notarlo, ahogada como estaba.

"Te— te dejaré ir si quieres dejarme, Akane. Y si te quieres quedar, voy a hacer todo cuanto pueda para ser un buen esposo para ti. Si te quedas… vamos a solucionarlo, Akane. Sé que yo— sé que me he portado como un idiota estos últimos días… más de lo habitual. Pero— pero quiero que sepas que –" Ranma tomó aliento. "Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase… lo que más deseo es que seamos felices…"

Akane tenía miedo de respirar muy fuerte y ahogar las palabras que estaba escuchando. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano cálida en su mejilla, obligándola a levantar su rostro. Ranma sonreía. Y Akane deseó más que nunca—

"Pero más que nada… quiero que _tú_ seas feliz, Akane. Es todo lo que me importa… que seas feliz…"

Akane contuvo la respiración mientras lo miraba. Ranma se acercó un poco más a ella.

"…Akane…yo—" Ranma tragó ruidosamente. Akane cerró los ojos, y un sonido débil y quejumbroso salió de su garganta, mientras volvía su rostro para esconderse en la mano que seguía en su mejilla. Ranma había comenzado a hacer pequeños movimientos con el pulgar.

Ranma estaba maravillado. Una vez más, Akane le estaba entregando su confianza en ese pequeño gesto. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera herido tanto? No sólo ahora, sino durante todos estos años. Y todo este tiempo, ella había seguido junto a él, dándole su calidez de una u otra forma. Ya con lo que tenía, Ranma se consideró afortunado. Se sintió feliz. Sintió una intensa sensación que le quemaba la garganta, dificultándole la respiración, y un poco habitual ardor en los ojos que se le nublaban. Su voz se quebró, "… yo— yo te _adoro_, Akane… Akane," y ella inhaló profundamente, y una vez más se dejó llevar, su pecho agitado con convulsiones silenciosas, "mi Akane…" dijo Ranma, y ella apretó los ojos con fuerza. "Te amo…" dijo Ranma finalmente, su voz apenas un suspiro, únicamente para los oídos de ambos, tan suaves y frágiles, que las palabras casi desaparecían con el soplo del viento. "Te amo, Akane… mi vida…" le dijo de nuevo.

El tiempo había dejado de existir. Para Akane todo lo que había eran sus palabras, y el calor de su mano en su mejilla. Una cegadora sensación de esperanza llenó a colmar el hueco que había sentido tan pesado en su pecho. Ranma la quería. La amaba. Y un millón de pensamientos invadieron su ya confundida cabeza. Solo atinó a mirarlo, incapaz de reaccionar, las lágrimas estancadas por un precioso instante.

"Ran…ma…" suspiró. Demasiado. Era demasiado.

Y se abalanzó sobre él, llorando ruidosamente, esta vez sobre su pecho.

Sus brazos la envolvieron, y Ranma los balanceó con ternura mientras su cuerpo de Akane se sacudía con intensos sollozos. Soltó un largo aliento que había estado conteniendo sin notarlo, y con profundo alivio, Ranma cerró sus ojos. Se sentía _tan_ bien poder abrazarla y sostenerla de esta manera. Tampoco le importaba que Akane no hubiera dicho nada. Todo era irrelevante. Lo único que le importaba era que aún después de todo, ella estaba apoyada en él, llorando en sus brazos. Y todo lo demás… bueno. Todo lo demás vendría a su ritmo, si es que tenía que venir.

Akane lloró por algunos minutos, clamándose poco a poco. Continuaron abrazados mientras el sol comenzaba a desaparecer tras el horizonte, pero ninguno de los dos recayó en el hermoso espectáculo. A Akane no le podría haber importado menos. Todo lo que le importaba era la sensación en su pecho, en el centro de su alma, que le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Estaba perdida en su abrazo. Sus manos se movieron por si solas desde el pecho que la sostenía, hasta rodear a Ranma por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. A Akane le pareció que el espacio entre su mandíbula y su cuello había sido hecho sólo para que ella pudiera apoyar su cabeza y acercarse más a él. Akane se dejó llevar por sus emociones, por lo que necesitaba sentir. Segura, contra él. Ranma podía apoyarla, y ser fuerte para ella. Akane ya no quería ser valiente. Suspiró aliviada.

Luego de algunos minutos, Akane se incorporó para poder mirar a Ranma a los ojos.

´Bella…´pensó Ranma, que no tuvo oportunidad de nada más. Akane estaba sonriendo, pero al momento siguiente, lo estaba besando, sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios suaves sobre los de él. Ranma se tensó por un momento, y sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos, pero poco a poco la tensión comenzó a disiparse. Cerró los ojos y la besó con ternura, cauteloso. Quizás… y aún cuando se había sentido feliz algunos minutos antes… quizás… quizás había estado equivocado. Quizás ella sí lo quería. Quizás Akane… Sus pensamientos se apagaron, y su corazón… nunca había sentido su corazón elevarse de esta manera. Era casi doloroso, casi intolerable… Todo iba a estar bien.

Se apartaron lentamente, reacios, sus rostros ya buscando la cercanía del otro.

"Y yo te amo, Ranma… también te amo." Akane susurró. Ranma no pudo evitar la pequeña y alegre carcajada que explotó desde su garganta, sorprendiéndolos. Akane sonrió. "Te he amado por tanto tiempo…", le dijo, mientras su abrazo se iba relajando cada vez más. Pero de pronto su sonrisa se esfumó, y Ranma sintió un momento de pánico. "Así que no quiero _nunca más_ volver a oírte mencionar eso de dejar a _nadie_. _Nunca_. ¿Nos entendemos? O me verás furiosa como nunca si vuelves a tener ese tipo de ideas…"

¡Oh! ¡Y ya estaba molestándose! Ranma tenía ganas de reír. No podía ser mejor que esto.

"Prometido, Akane…" le dijo sonriendo.

Ella suspiró. "Muy bien…" y sonrió también. Luego un escalofrío la recorrió, erizándole la piel.

"Ven… vámonos…" dijo Ranma, abrazándola una vez más, y dejando caer un beso sobre su frente. "Estas helada…"

Akane asintió en silencio, sin sentirse helada en lo absoluto. Akane sintió las manos de Ranma deslizándose sobre sus brazos, y hasta sus hombros, y antes de poder reaccionar, sintió sus fuertes manos levantando su rostro hacia el de él. Ranma la besó con urgencia, y Akane se dejó llevar, sujetándose de su cintura.

Se separaron una vez más.

Akane ofreció su mano. Ranma la tomó, y entrelazando sus dedos emprendieron la caminata de regreso al pueblo, mientras sin que nadie lo notara, el sol se escondía finalmente tras el azul océano.

OOOOO EL FIN OOOO

El título de esta historia está tomado de la canción de Jewel "Foolish Games", que era un tema alternativo y desconocido, de una cantante local en Alaska, antes de que se hiciera famosa (Jewel es originaria de Alaska). En su minuto, tenía la sensación de que la letra de ese tema representaba un poco la relación de Ranma y Akane en la serie y el manga, y lo potencialmente dañina que esa dinámica podía ser. Más o menos.

Ahora, mientras trabajaba en reescribir este asunto, hubo dos canciones que me inspiraron de manera diferente, más en torno a la esperanza, que a la tristeza. Una de ellas fue "I Shall Believe" de Sheryl Crow. La otra, que casi me hizo llorar mientras la escuchaba pensando en la confesión de Ranma y la reacción de Akane, fueron los tonos melancólicos y sensatos de Eddie Vedder en "Just Breathe". Ay dios mío. La entera paz y confianza que me llega de esa canción son exactamente lo que quería poder transmitir hacia el final de esta historia. Para allá va la historia de esta pareja en mi mente. No quise mencionarlo antes porque creo que cada lector tiene el derecho de hacerse sus propias ideas e interpretaciones, pero si han leído hasta acá, quizá esta nota sea interesante, y ahora quieran escuchar estos temas. Los comento solo por compartirlos.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
